


(Not) Easy Like Sunday Morning

by lordofthepringles



Category: Glee
Genre: An absurd amount of smut, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bottom Dave Karofsky, Humor, Mentions of STDs, Oral Sex, References to Suicide, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Dave Karofsky, Top Kurt Hummel, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a famous actor (and/or singer) and Dave is a famous sports player (or journalist). They meet again during a party and get together, but their past and the fact that they’re both celebrities make things difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurtofskygallavich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kurtofskygallavich).



> Written for kurtofskygallavich on tumblr as part of the Kurtofsky Summer Gift Exchange.

One more night in New York City. One more night taking hit after hit and trying to stay standing. Dave loved hockey, but on nights like tonight when he took more hits than shots, it sucked. He had soaked his sore back for an hour after the game, just trying to release the knots of tension that had built up.  
He made sure the trainers had set up a massage for him the next morning, before they headed to Toronto for their next series. He loved his job. He was a defenseman for the Boston Bruins. He had been drafted out of college, after attending Boston College. Now he was a single, 28 year old hockey player, trying to make his way through life. He had come out in college and when he was drafted, he was the first openly gay player drafted. He found out about a year in that there were many gay players in the NHL, but not many were willing to admit it or be open about it, until they had retired.  
He didn’t mind it though, the NHL had done a great deal to show support for him and his teammates didn’t give a crap who he slept with as long as he did his job and kept the puck on the other side of the blue line.  
He was ready to settle down though, or at least find someone to hang out with, on the rare occasions he wasn’t playing in a game or training. His last serious boyfriend was in college and that ended when he had been drafted and his boyfriend wanted to join the Peace Corps.  
Dave checked his phone for at least the sixth time since leaving Madison Square Garden. He had just finished a game where they won quite handily and was told by his goalie that they were going to go out and party that evening. It was New Year’s Eve and most people were just heading out to celebrate.  
That’s when the text came. They were having a huge party just a few blocks from Times Square. Apparently, their agent had gotten them into an exclusive party for celebrities. Dave cringed at being labeled a celebrity. He was a hockey player and there wasn’t much glamorous about losing your teeth because an opposing player shoved your head through a glass wall.  
Dave had promised that he would go anyway for the sake of the team and because women loved him and he could get his team mates dates. So there he was going to Justin Timberlake’s New Year’s Eve Party and at the very least try to flirt with a cute caterer or bartender.   
So that’s how he found himself sitting at a bar flirting with the hot waiter, talking about how beautiful Boston was in the fall and talking about their shared home state of Ohio, when he heard him. He would recognize that voice anywhere. It had been part of his dreams for years and every time he heard it, his heart fluttered and his stomach dropped.   
He could hear him laughing with someone about the audacity of the New York Times to dare insinuate that a gay man playing a straight character on Broadway, film, or television was somehow inappropriate or ridiculous.   
Dave had always loved listening to Kurt talk, sing, laugh, or make any kind of noises, really. The waiter realized about thirty seconds into Dave’s silence that he recognized the voice of the man behind him.  
“You know the hot twink in the pea coat and scarf?”  
“I think so. But I haven’t seen him in a very long time. Not since, I went away to college. We went to high school together.”  
“You went to high school with Kurt Hummel? As in the Kurt Hummel who is starring as Danny Zuko in Grease on Broadway? The Kurt Hummel who was nominated for a Tony Award?”  
“So, that’s really Kurt?”  
“Yeah. I thought you had to be wrong, honestly. I mean, what are the odds that two famous celebrities from the same freaking state as me show up together? And they know each other? Can you introduce me to him? I loved him so much in Billy Elliot. My friends keep begging me to get tickets to Grease just so they can see him shake his ass in those jeans.”  
Dave snorted at that.  
“I don’t think so. Kurt and I aren’t exactly friends. We actually didn’t get along in high school until the end of our senior year, but we weren’t really friends.”  
“Oh, that’s too bad.”  
Brian, the cute waiter, picked up his tray.  
“Sorry gotta go back to work. I don’t want to get fired on my first night.”  
Dave wanted to slam his forehead on the bar. Just his luck, the first cute guy he flirts with in months was only using him to get to cuter celebrities than himself. Of course, it would be Kurt Hummel, too, because karma was a bitch to him still, even after all those years.  
Dave waved to the bartender and got his glass refilled. The bourbon was nice and smooth and aged just how he liked it. He needed liquid courage if he was going to get off his ass and go talk to the one person he thought he’d never see again.  
He walked quietly over to where Kurt was standing. He was in a group of other actresses and actors and a few singers. Dave recognized them all as being famous and even had a few of their songs on his IPod.  
Kurt never even looked at him, though, and Dave turned to leave. For the rest of the party, he could hear Kurt talking to anyone and everyone else, but he never even acknowledged Dave. Dave figured that would be for the best, because what would they even have to talk about after ten years of no contact?  
Dave was instantly thrown back to high school and the memory of everything that had happened and what led up to the events of him ending in a hospital room, thankful to be alive and to have a second chance. He was grateful to his dad for finding him and getting him help and for Kurt giving him hope of a friendship, even if that never panned out. It had been enough for him to keep trying, to be himself and to be proud of it.  
He knew the countdown was close and he walked to the balcony to watch the actual ball drop live a few blocks away. The wind outside was cold, but with his heavy coat and a hat and scarf, that he always took with him on road trips, he was perfectly warm.  
The snow was slowly falling and under the orangeish glow of the streetlights and the large crystal ball in the foreground, it was almost magical. He heard the balcony doors open a few minutes later and a few more people joined him. He sat in silence and watched as the ball slowly started to move. He felt a presence and smelled familiar cologne beside him as it reached lower and lower. Then the countdown came and it was over. People were kissing and cheering and he had never felt more alone. Then he felt the hand in his hand. And he looked into the sparkling eyes of Kurt Hummel. He was smiling at him and he squeezed his hand.  
“Happy New Year, David.”  
Dave’s throat leapt and he had to clear his dry, hoarse throat.   
“Happy New Year, Kurt.”  
Dave removed his hand then, because he felt like his hand was going to burn off and he felt his entire body buzzing with intense energy just from that brief exchange.  
Kurt leaned towards him then and appraised him.  
“So, Rachel is right, you do look more muscular than you did in high school. Hockey has done wonders for you.”  
“You know I’m a hockey player?”  
“Are you kidding me, David? My dad and Finn are like obsessed with the Boston Bruins. Seriously, anytime they visit me or I’m home in the winter, it’s always, “Sorry, Kurt, but we gotta watch this hockey game tonight. Dave’s playing.”  
Dave felt himself swelling with pride at that.  
“Really? Your dad is impressed by that?”  
“You have no idea. It’s quite annoying actually, because they are more impressed by you, than by my career!”  
“Sorry, Kurt. But hey, if it makes you feel any better, my grandma adores you. She thinks you are just amazing and tells me whenever I call home that I should get your autograph, because you were just fabulous on “When Dinosaurs Get Drunk.”  
“Your grandmother watched “When Dinosaurs Get Drunk?”  
“Yeah, she loves it! She made me set up her DVR for it. Truthfully, I got her into the show, but you have a huge fan in her. She couldn’t care less about my hockey career.”  
“Yeah, but hockey is boring! I mean at least with my television show and my Broadway career, it’s like I get to be new people, each time I do a project and people love seeing it!”  
Dave shrugged, “Well, at least with sports, it’s something new every single night. You cannot script real sports like hockey. A game could go either way, and that’s the beauty of it. It’s this poetic dance almost. You pour your entire soul into something for sixty minutes, each time without fail, and at the end, if you win or lose, you just created beautiful artwork.”  
Kurt smiled, “Wow, you are so poetic when you want to be David. Too bad you are wasting it on something like hockey.”  
“Wasting it? Not even close. Why do you think sports fans are so passionate about their teams? It’s because they invest their entire souls, everything they are, into that time frame, just like the players. The experiences the thrills of victories and the agonies of defeats and when it’s over, they were just as involved as the players themselves. It’s magnificent. Sure, fictional television is great and people get invested in characters, but live sports, seeing it happen live, is so much better than seeing something on television. That’s why I like your Broadway plays better.”  
“You’ve seen Grease?”

Dave blushed and almost denied it, but then shrugged,  
“Yeah. I’ve seen Grease and I saw Billy Elliott a few times too. I think what you’re doing is great.”  
“I’ve gotta admit, Dave. I never thought of you as the Broadway type. And I’m even more stunned that you watched ‘When Dinosaurs Get Drunk.’ That show lasted only twelve episodes, before it got cancelled. That show was awful.”  
“It was not awful! It was awesome! And it has a cult following now! People love the show. I mean when I’m in Boston, there are some friends who I have viewing parties with.”  
“You have viewing parties to watch my horrible television show?”  
“Yeah! And stop saying it’s horrible. I find it hilarious and awesome.”  
Kurt just shook his head.  
“So, I’m actually going to head back inside now, because it’s like twelve degrees out here, but would you like to hang out before you have to leave the city?”  
“Are you asking me out on a date, Kurt?”  
Dave took a chance and decided to flirt with Kurt. He had the chance and he still liked him after all those years.  
It was Kurt’s turn to blush.  
“Depends. Are you going to say yes?”  
“Yeah. I think I am.”  
“Then yes. I was asking you on a date.”  
“Well what time do you think?”  
“How about now? I’m starving after my performance and you played a hockey game tonight.”  
“Sure. You know of somewhere that’s open?”  
“Sure I do. How does my apartment sound?”  
Dave nearly choked on the champagne he had just taken a sip of.  
“That sounds great.”  
Dave’s pulse was racing a mile a minute as he was led out of the apartment by Kurt Hummel.  
The night had taken an unexpected, but amazing turn.  
It didn’t take long for Kurt to find his limo and then they were off to his limo, which happened to be a few blocks away overlooking Central Park.   
Kurt ordered his driver to pick him up the next morning for his rehearsal and then Dave and he were in the elevator headed to the penthouse suite.  
Dave stood awkwardly against the side of the elevator as far away from Kurt as he could get.  
He shuffled his feet nervously, hoping that he wouldn’t embarrass himself any further that evening.  
And then the doors opened and he walked into an absolutely gorgeous apartment. It smelled good and soft lighting glowed down on the lobby of the suite.  
Kurt handed his coat to his manservant, and urged Dave to take his off as well.  
Dave handed his coat to the man, and then stood, as Kurt looked him up.  
He had opted for a blue pullover sweater and a pair of jeans that he knew looked awesome on his ass. The young girl at Macy’s told him so.  
Kurt then turned toward the kitchen.  
“Fredo has already left for the night, but he always keeps frozen meals for me, because I often work really late into the evenings. Does salmon and rice or lemon pepper fish and green beans and mushroom risotto sound better to you?”  
Dave couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“You have a manservant and a cook? Don’t you ever cook anything yourself or answer your own door or phone?”  
“I have tons of money, why should I?”

“I don’t know, it just sounds so pretentious to me. I mean I like good food as much as the next guy, but I’m not about to go hire a cook, even if I can afford one.”  
“Are you about done judging me on my life choices and spending habits?”  
“I’m not trying to judge you, Kurt. I just don’t get it.”  
“Sort of how I don’t get why you have millions of dollars and still dress like you buy all your clothing at Wal-Mart?”  
Dave felt the sting of those words as they hung in the air.  
Dave walked back toward the lobby.  
“This is not happening, Kurt. I’m going to go back to the hotel.”  
“Don’t you fucking dare, David. You knew what this was when I propositioned you on the balcony at the party. I haven’t had sex in close to two months and I put in at least two hours of time and energy into getting you here. So you’re not walking away and acting like a pissy baby. It’s just not happening.”  
Dave was really livid then.  
“Are you fucking kidding me? You propositioned me? Why did you try to come up with this ruse of having dinner? It would have been far simpler to just ask me to fuck you. I could have done that anywhere. We didn’t have to come back here, you know.”  
“I do have standards, David. Just shut up and fuck me then, since you’re so eager and willing to.”  
“Don’t flatter yourself.”  
“Really? You’re saying that you don’t want to have sex with me? You were basically stalking me all night at the party and as soon as I showed you any attention you were like a puppy so eager to please.”  
Dave shut Kurt up then by kissing him angrily. There was no tenderness in the kiss. Just teeth and tongue and passions and anger flaring.  
Dave muscled Kurt against the wall and Kurt moaned. Dave took note of it.   
If it was rough, emotionless sex that Kurt wanted, then it was what he would get. Dave was horny too and even though he understood what a horrible idea it was for him to have sex with Kurt, given their history.  
Dave kissed Kurt again and picked Kurt up easily. Kurt slid his legs around Dave’s waist as Dave held him up against the wall.  
“Where is your bedroom?”  
Kurt mumbled something under his breath.  
Dave rolled his eyes,  
“Use your words, Hummel. If you want me to fuck you, you have to tell me where I can drop you so that I can fuck you.”  
Kurt sighed, “Do you have to be so crude, David? My bedroom is the first door on the left. When we get in there, do not drop me anywhere. And don’t you dare rip any of my clothing.”  
Dave wanted to drop Kurt right then and there, but then Kurt rutted his hips against Dave’s and his raging hard on came back to the focus of his attention.  
He quickly made his way down the hall and stopped against Kurt’s bedroom door to kiss him some more. And it was filthy and wet and Kurt was whimpering and Dave felt slightly bad, because his back was jammed into the doorknob. So he finally opened the door and quickly set Kurt down.  
All business, no foreplay, was the motto running through Dave’s mind. It’s not normally how he operated when he had sex with someone, so this would be a first for him. In fact, he had never had a one-night stand before this, so if he had to break his streak, he couldn’t think of any better than Kurt to do it with.   
He undressed himself quickly and watched as Kurt carefully took each piece of clothing off and folded it before he moved to the next. If Dave, weren’t in this for only sex, he’d probably find it adorable and neurotic and so perfectly Kurt that it would hurt his heart to think about.  
And then Kurt was finally naked and making some snippy remark to Dave to hurry up, that he didn’t have all night to get this done with.  
Dave moved toward the bed and pushed Kurt against one of the many oversized pillows on Kurt’s bed.  
“Shut up, Hummel. You want sex? I’ll give you sex, but you don’t get to provide input the rest of the night. You wanted me? You got me, but do me a favor, shut up. Your voice is grating.”  
Kurt gasped indignation and Dave smiled at that.  
Served him right for being a bitch about this.  
Dave slowly sat on the bad and slowly removed his boxers.  
He thought about all the compliments past lovers had given him on his girth and length and wondered if Kurt had ever had someone so big before. But thinking about Kurt and other lovers, depressed him too much. Instead he looked over at Kurt who gaped at him.  
“What?”  
“How big are you exactly?”  
“Close to nine inches long and about six inches wide.”  
“Great. Porn size. I hope you have condoms with you, because you will definitely not fit my average ones.”  
“Yeah. In my wallet.”  
“So go get it. Do you need me to walk you through everything? Please don’t tell me you’re a virgin.”  
“Fuck you, fancy. No, I’m not a virgin. I just haven’t had sexing a while and this is weird, considering who I’m having sex with. Do you have to be such a bitch about it?”  
Kurt just sighed and laid back, “Let’s do this and then afterwards you can discuss your precious feelings.”  
Dave wanted to get up and walk out the door, but with Kurt looking that gorgeous spread out on his bed and practically whimpering in anticipation. Dave instead took the condom from his wallet and deftly grabbed the bottle of lube that Kurt lobbed at his head when he took too long putting the condom on himself.  
Dave couldn’t ever remember being so aware of another man before, but Kurt filled every sense he had. He knew that Kurt had never taken anyone as large as him, so he popped open the lube and coated his fingers and his cock. He could tell Kurt was getting frustrated, but Dave liked seeing that. Knowing that Kurt wanted Dave to fuck him, was practically begging for it and that he would have to wait on Dave.  
He put a hand on Kurt’s hip to still him and told Kurt to life his legs and spread. Once Dave had easier access, he began to insert a finger. Kurt continued to whimper as Dave inserted another one. Dave slowly worked Kurt open and watched in pride, as Kurt became a quivering mess beneath him. He could definitely get used to this picture of Kurt and it would stay ingrained in his mind forever.  
Kurt finally grasped Dave’s wrist and removed the fingers,   
“Just fuck me, damnit.”  
Dave wanted to cringe at the callousness and crudeness of Kurt’s words, but bit back his retort. Once he lined himself up and had started to slowly insert himself, he grasped Kurt’s hips tightly, holding him firmly in place. Kurt groaned in frustration and tried to spur Dave on but Dave refused to give him one inch.  
Instead, he purposely drew out the first penetration and when he finally bottomed out, he held Kurt still, until he was cursing and finally pleading for David to move.  
And then Dave did. He set an almost brutal pace slamming into Kurt over and over. The only sound that could be heard was heavy panting, skin slapping skin, and Kurt crying out whenever Dave managed to brush his prostate.   
“Oh, goddamnit, David, don’t stop.”  
Dave just gripped Kurt’s hips tighter and then he rolled over and Kurt was sitting on top.  
“If you want to this to continue, then you’ll have to do some work. I don’t like lazy partners in bed.”  
Kurt gasped in indignation, but then grinned wickedly and began to fuck himself on Dave. He squeezed down, hard, each time and each time it brought Dave closer and closer to the brink and just when he was about to take control again, Kurt grasped the back of Dave’s head and pulled his hair viciously and Dave couldn’t control it. He was coming harder than he had ever done in his life and fuck if Kurt hadn’t discovered one of his kinks. As he began to recover, he realized that Kurt had also come and was flopped over into his chest.  
“That was…”  
“Yeah. How soon do you think you’ll be ready to go again, David?”  
“You want to do that again?”  
“No. I was just making small talk. Of course I want to do that again. Who knows if we’ll ever see each other again? Better make the most of mind blowing sex before it walks out of your life is my motto.”  
“You have a motto for one night stands?”  
“Don’t you?”  
“Uhh, not really, Kurt. I don’t do one night stands.”  
“You just did, David.”  
“Right, but you were my first.”  
“I find it hard to believe that someone with a magnificent cock like yours is just now having a one night stand. I mean, you go from city to city every month and you haven’t slept with one groupie, ever?”  
“Nope. I never had the desire to just go out and have random sex. I like my sex to mean something and be with someone I love.”  
“And you made an exception for me? I don’t know whether to be touched or creeped out.”  
“Like I said, I like my sex to mean something and be with someone I care for deeply.”  
“That’s not what you said, David. You said love.”  
“Fine then, love.”  
“You don’t love me, David. You don’t even know me.”  
“You’re right, I don’t, but I do care for you and have since high school. I made an exception, because I wanted to, Kurt.”  
Kurt looked around panicked.   
“I have to get out of here. I have an early day tomorrow. I am in the New Year’s Day parade in the city.”  
“You’re running away.”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Yes, you are. You hear that I have genuine feelings for you and have for a long time, so you’re running away, because you don’t like committed relationships, because Blaine or Adam or whoever your last “forever” boyfriend was, broke your heart.”  
“Fuck you, David.”  
“It’s the truth, Fancy. You’ve always gone after assholes, because you have this weird dependency thing where you think you need to earn someone’s affection and love, and now you find someone who actually wants to earn your affection and love and you get scared.”  
“I’m still in my apartment, David. I’m not running anywhere. You on the other hand can get a ride in my town car. My chauffer is still on duty tonight. In fact, I might go have a late night drink with my cast mates.”  
Dave just rolled his eyes and finished dressing,  
“I thought you had an early day, Kurt.”  
“I do, but one drink won’t hurt me.”  
“But apparently spending any more time with me will.”  
“What did you think would happen, David? That one night with your cock up my ass, would make me suddenly fall in love with you. I mean your cock is awesome, but it’s not magic. We are from two different worlds. I live here and you live in Boston or on the road. What the hell kind of relationship would that be? One where we’d grow apart and one or both of us would end up cheating and then hating each other for the rest of our lives. Just leave it as a great night of sex, with a friend and move on.”  
“Wait… what? You really think I’m like looking to get married to you now that I had sex with you. Sorry, but my penis may not be “magic” as you said, but your ass isn’t exactly the Mona Lisa either, Kurt. I was just hoping to hang out with you, before I left. And what the hell are you talking about? We are both famous. We both made a shit ton of money. So, because I make mine by playing a sport and you make yours by pretending, you are somehow better than me? I don’t know where you come off thinking that I’m like begging to be your boyfriend or planning my life with you years down the road, but I’m not. Whatever, Kurt. I don’t need your fucking town car. I can get a cab, hell I can even walk back to the hotel; it’s like eight blocks from here. Fresh air might do me good anyway. Give me time to remind myself why one night stands are horrible ideas and to never do it again.”  
Kurt simply shrugged and went into the master bathroom and shut the door.  
David felt like a moron. He was uncomfortable, tired, and frankly pissed. He had wanted to make Kurt happy, which he apparently succeeded at, but he was left with a bitter taste in his mouth. And Kurt had made him feel terrible about himself. Like everything he was now, even years later, wasn’t good enough. He picked up his jacket went outside and started walking back toward the hotel. He found a diner not far away and decided to stop for some coffee and pie and hopefully forget about Kurt and what had happened that night.  
He happened to grab the last piece of pecan pie and some coffee. He bought a newspaper and sat down to read. An hour later, he was just getting ready to leave when he saw Kurt and what he was assuming was his cast mates, stumbling down the street singing show tunes.  
Kurt was obviously drunk and stopped suddenly when he saw Dave.  
He squealed and ran toward David. Dave had to brace himself for the impact and caught Kurt and kept him from falling.  
“David, stop moving. Why are there three of you?”  
“I don’t know, Kurt, maybe because you’re drunk? Christ, it’s been a fucking hour. How the hell did you manage this?”  
“Long Island Iced Teas. Five of them in about six minutes”, piped up a small blonde girl who was also swaying against a tall very good-looking man.  
“They were so good, David. Why are you here?”  
“I was getting pie.”  
“That’s why we’re here! You should join us.”  
“No thanks. I have an early day.”  
Kurt looked almost hurt by those words, but Dave figured he was just imaging it and that Kurt was too drunk to recognize anything.  
“I’m really glad we saw each other tonight, David. You have the best cock of anyone I’ve ever had sex with.”  
Kurt’s cast members gasped out loud and many started to giggle.  
The blonde piped up again,  
“You got to have sex with that hockey player you were talking about, Kurt? Good for you!”  
“Wait, what? He was talking about me?”  
“Oh my god, he would not shut up about you at that fucking party tonight. The only time he stopped was when you walked by. But dude, he was like going apeshit over you. Which, I don’t get, no offense, but sports?”  
Kurt blushed and giggled,  
“I know David though. We went to high school together. He gave me my first kiss and he gave me the most romantic Valentine’s Day gift I ever got. He’s very special. Isn’t that right, David? Besides he’s a famous hockey player. He plays for the Bruins.  
The tall brunette finally spoke,  
“That’s where I know you from! I kept thinking you looked familiar tonight! You are a defenseman for the Bruins! My dad is a huge Bruins fan. I’m from Boston too.”  
“It’s nice to meet you.”  
“My name is Trenton, by the way.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, Trenton. I’m David Karofsky.”  
“Oh my God, my dad is going to be so excited to hear that I met you. Can I get a picture with you?”  
“Sure. It’s not too often people in New York ask for my picture.” Dave and Trenton laughed at that together.  
Kurt looked annoyed,  
“If you two are done flirting, can we go get that pie now? I’m starving.”  
The blonde girl giggled,   
“I wonder why, Kurt. Maybe because of all that sex you had tonight. So how was he? Is he hung like a horse? He looks like he is. Sienna likey.”  
“Shut up, Sienna.”  
Dave just watched in amusement and horror as Kurt and Sienna walked into the diner.  
“So, how long have you been in love with him?”  
“It’s that obvious?”  
Trenton just smiled, “Yeah. I saw it at the party and figured Kurt would find it out tonight. Apparently not though. Sorry about that. He can be a bit obtuse about matters of the heart.” Trenton smiled sadly as he saw Kurt and Sienna dancing in the diner, through the window.  
“How long have you been in love with Kurt?”  
“Since I’ve known him, but he doesn’t see me that way and I’m learning to deal with it. How did you do it? Does it ever get easier?”  
“It doesn’t get easier. It still hurts when I hear he’s dating someone new, or when I see him gushing about his “loves” on Leno and Letterman. I’ve had years of experience and practice at pretending to not give a crap, and it still sucks. But one day, I hope, I find someone who makes it seem small in comparison.”  
Trenton sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, “Well that’s good advice for me, but honestly, David. The way that Kurt talked about you tonight and just seeing you two interact, I don’t think that’s appropriate for you. I think you just need to give it some time and maybe for Kurt to have a huge wakeup call or something. Good luck.”  
Trenton shook his hand,  
“You want to join us for some more pie?”  
“No thanks. I need to get back. I have training in the morning before I head to Toronto for our next game.”  
“Thanks again for the advice.”  
“No problem.”  
Dave headed for the hotel then.  
His last thought before his head hit the pillow, was Kurt’s face flushed and his head thrown back in ecstasy as he came. Dave shuddered at the memory and tried to sleep. Forgetting about Kurt and his one-night stand, was in the past and that’s where it should stay.  
xXxXxXxX  
Six weeks later  
Dave was sitting on the bench in his locker room wrapping his ankle. He had taken a hard hit into the boards earlier that night and had injured his ankle. He was told by the doctors to stay off his ankle for the next month and that he needed to be healthy for playoffs, so he was going to be scratched until the end of April. So that meant he had ten weeks off. Ten weeks to ponder and well and think and that did not bode well for him.  
Of course, when Santana found out, she was so excited. This mean he could go with her to Lima to watch her ex-boyfriend, Puck, marry her ex-enemy, Rachel. Their wedding was the first weekend in March back in Lima in their hometown synagogue, and Santana hated going to weddings alone. She also needed his moral support because it would be her first time to see Brittany since they had broken up and she had begun to date Mike Chang. Santana was still bitter about it and was very much still in love with her.  
Dave flew into Lima and quickly made his way to his childhood home. It was rather empty since his mom had left them when Dave refused to go way to “Pray Away the Gay” camp and get reoriented. His dad worked extra hours, due to being lonely, so he was always across the country going to conferences on mental health and talking to schools about bullying and suicide. Dave was extremely proud of his dad, but couldn’t help but feel guilty with his mom leaving and his dad even needing to talk about bullying and suicide.  
He saw his old ice skates hanging on his wall and picked them up. He decided to try them on. He was shocked to see that they still fit and just needed to have the blades sharpened. He drove his old pickup to the hockey shop in town and got his skates sharpened and bought a new pair of laces.  
An hour later he was at the skating rink and skating through the pain of his ankle. By the second hour he could no longer feel the pain and he felt himself getting stronger as he picked up speed and was able to do various hockey moves on the ice.  
It was like feeling home and alive for the first time in a long time and he missed the simple feeling of just enjoying skating on the ice and not trying to impress anyone.   
The rest of the weekend blew by in a breeze, and then it was Sunday afternoon and time for the wedding. He picked Santana up and assured she looked hot in her green dress and that Brittany would want to do her on the dance floor.  
And then they were at the wedding. And Kurt was there, looking hot in a tight pair of gray dress pants and a dark blue button up shirt, and Dave found himself wanting to do Kurt on the floor.  
And he wanted to escape and run away. So he went to the park. He used to sit on the swings when he was in high school, especially when he was struggling with coming out and being who he was.  
He didn’t know how Kurt found him, or why he had even followed him, but he showed up. He sat down beside him on the swings and it was awkward and tense and Dave felt irrationally angry at him.  
“You didn’t like the wedding either?”  
“The wedding was fine. I’m happy Berry got someone to put up with her drama.”  
“I hate weddings. Just a painful reminder of how far away I am from getting married.”  
Dave scoffed at that,  
“Really? You’re worried about getting married? The guy that accused me of planning out entire future after one night sex and running scared, is worried about not finding someone? Or let me guess, you’re just worried you might have to settle for a guy like me.”  
“What the hell is your problem?”  
“You’re my problem, Kurt. I don’t want to be talking to you right now. You want to know why I left the reception? Because you were driving me distraction with your getup. So I left so that I wouldn’t make an ass of myself, and then you fucking follow me anyway. So you are my problem, Kurt.”  
Kurt looked shocked at Dave’s sudden outburst.  
“You think I’m hot?”  
“Uhh, yeah. I pretty much think you’re hot, regardless of what you wear.”  
Kurt grinned and then got off his swing.  
“Come here.”  
“Why?”  
“Because we can’t have sex on the swings, but there is a restroom here. So come on.”  
“You want to have sex in a public restroom at the park? Are you insane? We could get arrested!”  
“Only if we get caught. And it’s like nine o’clock on a Sunday night. No one else is coming tonight. And you really don’t want to have sex with me? Don’t you remember what New Year’s Eve was like?”  
Dave groaned. He really wanted this, but he didn’t want it either. Then Kurt’s hand brushed the front of his pants and his first thought took over.  
And that’s how he found himself holding Kurt up against the wall in the bathroom, trying to fuck him into the next county. Kurt bit down on his shoulder roughly and Dave shuddered as a powerful orgasm ripped through him. He realized too late, that in his sexual fog, he hadn’t even asked about a condom and had in fact been the last thing on his mind. He pulled out and set Kurt back on the floor.  
He pulled up his pants and fixed his hair and splashed some water on his face,   
“That was really fucking stupid, Kurt. We can never do that again.”  
“Right, until it does happen again. I don’t know about you, but this is the best sex I can remember happening in like, ever.”  
“I wasn’t talking about that, Kurt. We didn’t use a condom. Do you realize how fucking stupid that is?”  
Kurt looked offended,  
“What you think I’m not clean, and so now you’re freaking out and thinking I passed on some STD or Aids?”  
“I don’t know, Kurt. Heck, even you don’t know.”  
“I do know that I’m clean. I get tested every three months and each time it comes back clean. So you can stop worrying that I gave you a STD, because you were too horny to fucking stop to ask for one.”  
“You could have also asked for one too, Kurt.”  
“Well unlike you, I trusted you. I know that you’re not one to fuck around and since you’re not in a committed relationship, I didn’t think you’d be out fucking random guys.”  
Dave just rolled his eyes.  
“Come on. We should get out of here.”  
“What, so you can judge me some more?”  
“I’m not judging you. I was definitely at fault for not insisting on one, but we are going to get tested tomorrow, together.”  
“Are you sure you aren’t the one with an STD? Why are you making such a big deal out of this?”  
“Because it’s incredibly unsafe to have unprotected sex with anyone, not just homosexuals. In general, it’s best to always use a condom.”  
“Fine. We’ll get tested tomorrow. Then you can go back to Boston and be a judgmental asshole there too.”  
“I’m not a judgmental asshole. Do you need a ride home?”  
“No. I don’t feel like going back there right now.”  
“So where you do want a ride to?”  
“Nowhere. I think I might just take a walk.”  
“Not at night, especially not by yourself.”  
“What about you? You’re the one who walked to the hotel from my apartment.”  
“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m a huge athlete and I can handle myself. I’m not a gorgeous wispy actor who could be easily carried away.”  
“No need to make me sound like a romance fiction heroine, but I do like the part where you call me gorgeous and wispy. How about we go to Denny’s and we can talk more about how my finer qualities over shitty breakfast foods?”  
“Fine, but you’re paying. After all, you have a manservant, a cook, and a chauffeur.”  
Dave and Kurt spent the next eight hours together eating at Denny’s, then Kurt invited David back to his parent’s house for a movie in his basement, which led to another round of sex, complete with condoms and lube and Kurt holding Dave in him and whispering how fucking good he felt inside him as he came for the second time that evening.  
They fell asleep as the sun was coming up and slept until noon. After taking a shower and some severely runny eggs that Kurt made, they made their way to the clinic. Dave waited as Kurt got tested and then got tested himself.  
Kurt was gone when he got out and he felt a sharp twinge of pain go through his heart. He should have known better than to think Kurt would have wanted to spend any more time with him.  
He went back to his dad’s house and packed his things. He had to get back to Boston and physical therapy and to get far away from Kurt and ill-advised sex.  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
Two weeks later:  
Dave was sitting at the park outside of his apartment in Boston, when his phone buzzed. He had a text message from Kurt.  
I’m in Boston. We need to talk. How do you feel about Jenga?  
I’m fine with Jenga, but what are you doing in Boston?   
I’m here to see you and also because Trenton brought me to visit his parents.  
His parents?  
Yeah, Trenton figured it was time.  
You were dating him when we had sex at the wedding?  
I don’t want to have this conversation over the phone.  
Fine. 1508 Hillcrest Ave.  
Give me an hour.  
Dave wavered between feeling hurt about Trenton landing Kurt and feeling guilty for fucking Kurt while he was with someone else.   
He made sure he had alcohol ready for after the conversation and some of his favorite ice cream.  
He was sitting on his sofa, watching a documentary on whales on Netflix on his IPad, when he heard the buzzing.  
He let Kurt in and waited for him to reach his door.  
When he finally arrived a few minutes later, Dave let him in.  
Kurt placed the Jenga on the table and turned to look at Dave,  
“I’m awesome at this game so I hope you’re ready to lose badly.”  
“Why don’t you tell me why you’re really here, Kurt? I know you didn’t just come here to hang out and play Jenga.”  
“Oh, well, I got my STD results back and since you were such an asshole about it in Lima, I figured you must love crow. I’m clean.”  
“Good. I’m glad. I’m clean too.”  
They swapped reports with each other. Dave handed Kurt’s back to him.  
“So you came all the way here to let me know you were clean? You could have texted that to me.”  
“What and miss your face when I proved you wrong?”  
“I never said you had an STD. I just wanted to be sure.”  
“Whatever. Either way, you were wrong and I’m not a gigantic slut, like you seem to think.”  
“I don’t think you’re a slut, Kurt. I was trying to watch out for both of us. I rather like my genitals where they are.”  
“Truthfully, I liked hanging out with you in Lima. A lot. I think we should hang out more often.”  
“Hang out as in friends or hang out as in date? Won’t your boyfriend get mad about that?”  
“What boyfriend?”  
Dave rolled his eyes.  
“Trenton? You remember the tall brunette you are currently starring with on Broadway? You’re here to meet his freaking parents!”  
“Oh that. No, we’re not dating. I’m meeting his parents, because I’m thinking of renting their summer cottage on Nantucket. I was looking for a place to relax and write. They wanted to make sure I’m not insane.”  
“Oh.”  
“You really thought Trenton and I were dating? We had sex two weeks ago. I may not be a saint, but I’m not an asshole either, David. And I wouldn’t have sex with someone while I was seeing someone else. I’m not Blaine after all.”  
“So that’s why you two broke up. I always wondered if he ingested too much hair gel and went crazy, but cheating makes more sense, considering he was always a douche.”  
“Yeah, well, lesson learned. Don’t cheat. It sucks.”  
“Good motto. That can go along with your “don’t away from great sex from monster cocks motto.”  
“That was not my motto. My motto is to not walk away from mind-blowing sex from someone who is going to walk out of your life. Except you don’t seem to be leaving.”  
“And you don’t seem to be walking away either.”  
“That’s because I want to kick your ass at Jenga, for being an asshole and implying that I was a major slut with a slew of STDs.”  
“I never said that!”  
“You didn’t have to.”  
Kurt pulled out the box and set up the Jenga.  
He pulled the first one out. There was writing on it.   
“So this is actions Jenga. You have to do whatever is written on the blocks.”  
“Okay. So what’s your first action?”  
“Give your partner a lap dance.”  
“What the hell kind of game is this?”  
“This is the dirty actions Jenga that I created.”  
“You’re going to give me a lap dance?”  
“What, David, are you afraid you might like it too much?”  
“I’m pretty sure you can’t like a lap dance too much. Do you need music for this?”  
Kurt picked up Dave’s remote and aimed it at the stereo. The first song that started playing was My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas.  
Kurt started laughing out loud,  
“Seriously, David? My Humps? How classy.”  
“So, I like the Black Eyed Peas. You discovered my most embarrassing secret.”  
Kurt proceeded to do the lap dance and strip tease anyway and in no time Dave was left with a raging hard on and it was his turn to pick.  
“Oh by the way, David. Loser bottoms.”  
David nearly spit the swig of beer had just taken all over the table.  
After he swallowed he cleared his throat, 

“What did you just say?”  
“Loser bottoms. House rules.”  
“Hate to break it to you, Hummel, but this isn’t your house.”  
“Whatever, loser still bottoms. Better hope you win.”  
Dave slid his piece out carefully. This was one was pretty tame.  
“Kiss your partner without tongue. Well that seems pretty easy.”  
Dave leaned over and kissed Kurt swiftly and then sat back.  
“No fair. You got a really easy one.”  
Kurt pulled another piece.  
“Rim your partner.”  
“It does not say that. Let me see that piece.”  
“I swear it does.”  
“Who the hell wrote these?”  
“I did.”  
“Of course you did. You’re not rimming me, Kurt. No one has ever done that before.”  
“Rules are rules, David. Taken your pants off and assume the position.”  
“Are you freaking kidding me right now?” Dave started to laugh uncontrollably.  
“This is no laughing matter, David. We are going to finish playing this game, but if you’d like to forfeit and bottom, then that’s up to you.”  
“Hate to break it to you, Fancy, but you can’t force me to do anything.”  
“Are you saying you don’t want to have sex with me?”  
“Quit putting words in my mouth, Kurt. You randomly show up in Boston to rub it in my face that you are clean, then proceed to thrust some weirdass game of Jenga on me, and then tell me, no basically order me to do whatever you want, even bottom, so you can get off. Sorry, but that doesn’t really sound like a whole lot of fun to me.”  
“You’ve never complained before.”  
“That’s because you are fucking oblivious to the feelings I have, Kurt. I’m tired of being your fuck buddy, or whatever the hell this is.”  
“What feelings?”  
David did scoff out loud at that, “What feelings? You are really going to ask me that? So what, because I’m so fat and only play hockey, I don’t have feelings? Fuck you. I cannot fucking believe you just said that to me.”  
“Now who’s the one putting words into my mouth? You can’t just push all your feelings on me and act like it’s okay to fuck someone repeatedly and pretend like it’s just sex, and then blame me when I don’t see that you’re in love with me. That is what you’re trying to imply? You want me to just run into your arms and let you make love to me and pretend like this is the greatest love of my life? I can’t do that. If you had such a problem with this, you could have said no on New Year’s Eve and you could have fucking told me afterwards. Instead you let me think things were fine and that this is also what you wanted. I’m not looking for anything other than sex here, David. I told you that on that night and I won’t feel guilty for that, considering you went along with it, not once but many times since then.”  
Kurt angrily picked up the Jenga game and put the pieces back in the box.  
“I’m going to go. I hope you find what you’re looking for David, but it’s not me.”  
Kurt left and David broke down, it fucking hurt. It felt like his heart and soul were ripped out of his chest, stomped on, and then given back to him in pieces. It was fucking weak for him to be so sad, considering Kurt wasn’t even his boyfriend, but the truth was he had fallen in love with him and Kurt, true to form, once again rejected him. It was high school all over again, but he wasn’t the same guy he was in high school. He was stronger and more determined than ever to find real love.  
The problem with that was that his heart refused to give up Kurt. It was especially hard when a week after Kurt had left he saw magazine covers and various entertainment shows run the story that Kurt, the hot, young gay actor was in a relationship with the very wealthy, very handsome Trenton Burke, the son of the biggest vintners on the East Coast. Dave wanted to laugh it off, but then saw the condemning evidence. Trenton and Kurt were making out in a park not far from Dave’s apartment. It was not a friendly kiss and Dave’s heart sank. Dave picked up the magazine and thumbed to the story. It said that Kurt Hummel and Trenton Burke had a picnic in the park under the stars and that it was on the very same night that Kurt had left Dave alone and crying. He hadn’t even waited one fucking night to bed his next victim.  
And that’s when he knew that Kurt wasn’t against commitment or relationships, he was against one with Dave, because he was embarrassed to be seen with him. He wasn’t the same caliber or quality as Trenton. He had money, but he didn’t have the style, or class, or grace.  
He threw himself back into physical therapy and training for his ankle and to get himself into the best shape possible for the upcoming playoffs. His agent told him, rather crossly, that the Bruin’s general manager was looking to trade his entire line after the season was over, for a younger defensive line, so that he could have more money to spend on a goalie. His only hope of staying in Boston was to have the performance of his career in the playoffs.  
Of course, he wanted to look good too. He didn’t look bad, per say, but he wanted to get more toned and add more muscle and in general be one of those athletes who was marketable and could easily get endorsement deals.   
Three weeks later he was back on the ice and loving it. He had always been labeled an enforcer by the fans of hockey, or as a goon by fans of opposing teams, but with added muscle and being in the best shape of his life, he was faster than ever and delivered hit after crushing hit each night. Before he knew it, another six weeks had passed, and they were in the Stanley Cup finals. He could win his first cup and he was beyond excited. He had gotten text messages and emails from his friends and family, wishing him luck and telling him how proud they were that he made it so far. The most rewarding email came from Burt Hummel, who told him how much he reminded him of himself when he was younger and that he was so pleased to see what a fine, young man he had turned into. He taped that one up in his locker and went out for game four of the finals. They had already won three games and were one game away from sweeping the San Jose Sharks.   
And then it happened two minutes before the end of the game. They were up one to nothing, with two minutes left and Joe Pavelski went in for a game-tying goal. Dave threw himself forward to block the shot and felt a tearing on the right side of knee, heard a popping sound, and then everything tilted. The medical staff was out on the ice as soon as he had fallen over and clutched his knee, and had taken him off on the stretcher.  
He had suffered what athletes called a blown knee. He had torn all three major ligaments in his knee and the popping sound was his kneecap sliding out of place. He was immediately taken to the hospital, where the doctors discussed options and surgeries and Dave had never felt more alone or scared. His hockey career as he had known it was over. He was only fucking twenty-eight. What was he supposed to do now?   
He waited on the table with his knee propped up as the doctors talked to the trainers for the team. He saw the hockey highlights on the television, they had won the cup, but he wasn’t there to celebrate. Instead of skating around the ice, hoisting the cup over his head, he was about to go into major surgery to repair a knee, he would probably never skate on again.  
Worst of all, he had no one there with him to hold his hand or tell him he’d be okay and that sucked. He was tired of being alone and pining after a guy who didn’t love him. So he decided when he got better, he’d make an effort to find someone. He also had to see about a future career. Maybe he’d become that sports agent after all. Of course that thought, dredged up painful memories of the last time he had been in a hospital bed. It was after his suicide attempt and Kurt had come in and it has been awkward, but then Kurt had assured him it would get better and that his life would be awesome. He still had that dream of being an agent and living in the city and he could have that. He would have that and nothing was going to stand in his way.   
After six surgeries, he was on the road to recovery. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. He had to sit still and not aggravate his knee and the doctors insisted he keep it straight for at least two weeks while he healed. The physical therapy was the worst. It hurt every damn time they forced his knee and leg into awkward angles, trying to get the range of motion back for him, but he hated it. He left in tears every night from the excruciating pain. Thankfully, he had a cute therapist who flirted with him and told him funny and sometimes gruesome stories of other athlete’s injuries he had help rehabilitate and Dave found himself enjoying Pete’s company.   
It was reaching the beginning of July, when he finally reached his last therapy session. Dave was happy to be done and allowed off the walker and the use of a cane, but he was going to miss Pete. So he did something he never did. He asked him out for coffee. Pete said yes with a huge smile and Dave felt hope for the first time in months. Pete was a recent college graduate. He was twenty-two and was still into partying and having fun, and he made Dave feel young and vibrant and he enjoyed Pete. He brought a breath of fresh air back into his life.  
Pete dealt with a lot of very wealthy clients and athletes and he invited Dave to a beach house in Martha’s Vineyard with him. Dave agreed after clearing it with his doctors. They all told him sunshine and walking in the sand would strengthen his knee. So they departed near the beginning of August. They would spend eight days in beach house owned by Tom Brady. The company Pete worked for had treated Tom Brady for the exact same injury years ago and he still was so grateful to them for fixing his knee and allowing him to return to the sport he loved that he offered the house in August each year to whoever wanted it.  
He took along a book he had been wanting to read and found a wooden beach chair at the end of the walkway. He listened to the ocean surf and the sea gulls as he started to read Jane Eyre. Kurt had once told him how tragically beautiful and ultimately uplifting the story was, and that it was his favorite book ever. Dave figured a book was a book, even if Kurt had been the one to suggest it.   
And he spent the first four days outside reading the book. At the end of the fourth day, he finished. He had cried throughout the whole book and at the end, his faith in love and his hope for it to one day happen to him was restored after reading it. Kurt had been right. The book was magnificent.   
He spent the next four days, exploring with Pete and getting in some much needed exercising for his knee and then Pete suggested they make a trip to Nantucket to restock on wine and cheese. Nantucket had a wonderful little winery called “The Cellar” and Pete had been told how great it was by his boss. The mention of Nantucket made Dave cringe, he was pretty sure Kurt was on Nantucket writing the next great American play or something and the last thing he wanted to do was show up on an island that only provided one ferry service back to Martha’s Vineyard. But he went and found himself enjoying the tour of the winery and taste testing various wines and cheeses with Pete. He particularly liked a chardonnay from France that cost $400 a bottle. He bought two of them and some artisan cheeses and figured he could have a romantic sunset picnic on the beach with Pete when they arrived back.  
There was a Shakespeare festival going on when they left the winery and David saw the signs for a New England lobster clambake and tickets to see The Merchant of Venice. He wanted to go and urged Pete to go with him as well. Pete agreed, but only if they could take advantage of the huge bed in the beach house when they returned. Dave’s breath caught in his throat at the implication of sex, which he hadn’t had, since the park in Lima, but he agreed.  
They ate their lobster and watched a wonderful rendition of the Taming of the Shrew, when he saw Trenton. He thought maybe Trenton and his family were there so he went up to say hi. Trenton looked away and blushed when he saw Dave and he knew he was there with Kurt. That was a gut check, but he had Pete now, so he said hello anyway. He knew Kurt was around somewhere, but didn’t want to be seen actually looking for him, so he focused his attention on Trenton.  
“Hello, Trenton, it’s nice to see you again.”  
“You too, David. What brings you to Nantucket?”  
“Actually, I’m staying on Martha’s Vineyard for a few days.” He saw Kurt out of the corner of his eye as he sidled up to Trenton and as an afterthought added, “I’m here with my boyfriend, Pete. We’re staying in Tom Brady’s beach house.”  
Trenton smiled wide at the mention of a boyfriend.   
“Boyfriend, huh? How did you two meet?”  
“Well, after I blew my knee out playing hockey, he was my physical therapist and we just sort of continued to see each other after that. We’ve only been dating about a month, but he’s really cute and he’s a lot of fun.”  
Kurt sniffed haughtily at that and Dave turned to him,  
“It’s nice to see you too, Kurt. How have you been? It was so nice to see on television that you got a new boyfriend.”  
Trenton blushed again and looked away,   
“I have to get back to writing, Kurt. You two should talk.”  
Trenton walked away. Dave walked out of the tent and toward the beach as the sun set. Kurt followed closely behind him and when they reached the shoreline, Kurt laid into him.  
“So, boyfriend, huh? Didn’t take you long did it?”  
“What the hell are you talking about, Kurt? I didn’t even start dating him until months after you left. Was I just supposed to pine after you or something?  
“You know he’s probably just using you to get something.”  
“Good sex, affection, kindness?”  
“He’s a fucking gold digger. I know the type.”  
“So the only reason any man could ever possibly want to be my boyfriend is because I’m famous and rich? Thanks for telling me I’m only as worthwhile as my job.”  
Dave didn’t want to do this anymore. The fighting both infuriated him and made him so horny, he was sure his erection was obvious to everyone on the island.  
“I didn’t say that. Just be careful, David.”  
“Oh so now you pretend to care about me? Whatever. It’s not like you actually do care, anyway. It didn’t even take you a fucking night to get with Trenton after you left my apartment and you want to lecture me   
   
about my timing? No. And fuck you for telling me you weren’t ready for a committed relationship. You should have just done me favor and told me the truth.  
“Which is what exactly, David?”  
“You do want to get married and be in a committed relationship. Just not with me, who apparently you still think is a fat ass jock that will be bald in a few years.”  
Kurt reeled back as if Dave had hit him when he heard that.  
“Why would you say that to me, David?”  
Kurt looked on the verge of tears, which just infuriated Dave even more.  
“Because it’s fucking true! Listen, Kurt. I get that you don’t have feelings for me and that I was just a nice cock and warm body to keep you satisfied until a worthy suitor came along who was not only gorgeous, but also rich and had the class to go along with it all. I’m just a fucking formerly closeted jock who tried to commit suicide from Lima, Ohio. Nothing fancy about it, nothing that really says, ‘this guy is someone I could see spending my life with.’ I get it. But don’t you fucking dare try to make me out to be the bad guy here. I had feelings for you and instead of being gracious about it and letting me down easily like you did in high school, you decide the better tactic was to stomp all over my heart, make fun of me, and then crush me completely by starting a committed relationship mere hours after you broke my heart.”  
Kurt finally exploded in a rage, which shocked Dave.  
“I’m not in a relationship with Trenton, okay! He’s only here to babysit me. His parents didn’t trust me to not ruin their expensive beach house, so he moved here. And he’s been fucking like every cater waiter on the island this summer. Yes, we’re “in a relationship” for the press and for the world, but that’s only because our director thought it would be great publicity for the show and to sell more tickets. Nothing could be farther from the truth. I honestly don’t know what I want. Which shouldn’t be too surprising to hear. I only know that I like you, a lot and when I left you that night, it was mostly out of anger and feeling like you were rejecting me and hurt. I didn’t realize by doing that that I would set all of this in motion or that you would move on for real and with someone so built and tan and preppy. He’s literally everything I’m not.”  
“Kurt, I didn’t choose Pete based on you.”  
“Right.”  
“I didn’t. I chose him, because he’s fun. He makes me laugh and smile and actually do fun things. I missed having fun. But you don’t take fun home to your parents and you sure as hell don’t marry fun. Fun is fleeting but well, fun.”  
“What are you saying? You’re not in love with Pete.”  
“I haven’t even had sex with Pete. Pete was mostly a distraction.”  
“Distraction from what?”  
Dave looked incredulously at Kurt who was staring down at the sand.  
“From you, you asshat.”  
Kurt protested, “But I’m fun too, David!”  
“I can assure you that while I had fun with you, you were not fun. You were painful and messy and hard work and a pain in the ass.”  
“So why did you put up with me?”  
“Because you’re, Kurt. I would have put up with pretty much anything.”  
“And why is that?”  
Dave sighed in frustration  
“Because, I fucking love you, okay? I have for years. Is that what you want to hear? How the big Neanderthal from high school still loves you even now? Take your best shot, Fancy. Make fun of me, call me pathetic and tell me that you’re too good for me.”  
Kurt simply stared at him.  
“What are you looking at, Kurt?”  
“You love me?”  
“Of course I do. Why do you think I had sex with you? I told you I only did that with people I love.”  
“Yeah, but I thought that was just your snarky insult at me about being a slut who sleeps around.”  
“I don’t think you’re a slut, Kurt.”  
“Sure you do. Everyone else does. They’re always telling me to shape up and to settle down and to make myself happy.”  
“I do not think you are a slut. I think you are wonderful and talented and beautiful and any guy that is lucky enough to have your love is going to be happiest man to have ever lived.”  
Kurt took a step forward and practically attacked Dave with his lips. He was kissing him furiously and passionately and Dave couldn’t help but to kiss him back. Kurt look around and saw a cove with some rocks just up the beach.  
He beckoned Dave to follow him. As Dave rounded the grouping of rocks he saw Kurt taking his shirt off and then carefully folding his pants and placing them on a rock. Then he was in front of Dave and helping him remove his clothing. Kurt placed Dave’s dress shirt and pants on the sand and then pushed Dave down on his clothes so that he was kneeling. Kurt stood there with nothing but his boxer briefs on and stared down at David. Then he slowly stripped his boxers off and waited for Dave to let him know he was ready to take things a step further. Dave could not resist a naked, clearly passionate Kurt in front of him. He reached out for Kurt and pulled him closer to where he was kneeling. He slowly took Kurt into his mouth and when he finally had reached the base he backed off. He did this a few more times, before really starting to suckle and lick and show Kurt with his tongue and mouth how much he had really meant it when he said he had feelings for him. Soon Kurt was spilling down his throat, telling him good he was, how hot he looked with his lips wrapped around him and how much he loved his tongue.  
And then Kurt was kissing him and promising to take care of Dave’s hard on and then he pushed Dave back. He grabbed something from his pants and then stalked over to where Dave was laying. He quickly prepared himself in front of Dave telling him all the things he wanted Dave to do to him and not just that night either. And Dave was so hard and ready to come already and then Kurt was asking Dave to trust him and to flip over and Dave did. He knew Kurt would never actually penetrate him without asking and he trust him.  
And then Dave felt something wet and flat and point running over his hole and sometimes jabbing inside and it felt marvelous and Dave realized it was Kurt’s tongue and that made him even harder. He was soon rocking his hips back onto Kurt’s tongue and begging for Kurt to continue. It was an amazing feeling and Dave never wanted it to end. Kurt moved from behind Dave and told him to sit up.  
Dave groaned in disappointed at the loss of Kurt’s tongue on his ass, but did it anyway. And then Kurt straddled him, put the condom and lube on Dave’s cock, and then slowly lowered himself on it. And that felt even better. Kurt proceeded to ride him and it felt so damn good that Dave forgot where he was. He let a loud groan and a series of grunts as Kurt bounced on his cock, while trying to squeeze down. Kurt quickly put a hand over his mouth and Dave sucked a few fingers in.   
“Dave, we are in public, barely one hundred yards away from three hundred people. Unless you’d like to get arrested, I’d suggest you shut the hell up.”  
“Sorry, Fancy, you just feel so good around my cock.”  
“Love it, Dave.”  
“What?”  
“Your cock. It’s so big, so full. Could get used to this feeling.”  
“Yeah, you like that? Are you going to come just like that? Without my hand or anything?”  
“Oh fuck yeah, Dave. Gonna come. Oh yeah, keep fucking me.”  
Kurt flung his head back and let out a strangled cry as he came all over his stomach.  
Dave followed shortly behind by grunting as he unloaded into the condom. He held Kurt in place and placed his head on his chest.  
He willed his breathing to return to normal and then he became hyper aware of his surroundings. There was no way no one hadn’t heard them, the last cry of Kurt alone would have indicated people were having rather loud sex by the rocks. And then he looked up and was almost blinded by the flash of a photographer.  
Before he could say anything, or move Kurt off him the man was running away toward the party. Kurt looked around frantically for his underwear and quickly got dressed.  
“This is so bad, Dave. That was paparazzi.”  
“What the hell is paparazzi doing on Nantucket?”  
“Because I’m here with Trenton, you know my boyfriend. The guy I just cheated on with a famous hockey player? This will be headline news tomorrow on all the gossip sites.”  
“Maybe not. I mean, I’m not all that famous.”  
“Your team just won the fucking Stanley Cup, your injury was all over ESPN.”  
“You knew about my injury?”  
“Of course I did! I was worried sick when I saw the hit that night on television. Finn called me not longer after to see if I’d had seen.”  
“Well thanks for coming to visit me.”  
“I couldn’t, Dave. My agent and publicist both said I had to focus on Trenton and making people believe we were in love and not to focus on an ex.”  
“So, I am an ex?”  
“I don’t know, what you are, Dave.”  
“So what now? This breaks and what? You break up with Trenton, or you’re already broken up and now we’re together? How long will that charade last? Until you find another celebrity to fuck on camera?’  
“What are you implying?”  
“I’m only going to ask this once. Did you pay that photographer to get a picture of us as a publicity stunt?”  
Kurt was furious and slapped Dave hard across the cheek.  
“How fucking dare you imply that. I would never do that. You think I wanted him to that take that picture? My agent is going to be furious when she finds out. I was supposed to be generating positive buzz about my show, not negative. According to them, I just cheated on my super-hot, super successful, super rich boyfriend with a hockey player. America doesn’t like cheaters.”  
“Great. So you mean I get to look forward to people knowing who I am now and treating me like shit because I helped you cheat on your perfect boyfriend?”  
“Pretty much.”  
“Like I said, Kurt. You are not fun. You bring pain and messiness and now the entire world judging me.”  
“So, you’re leaving?”  
“Nope.”  
Kurt gasped a that.  
“What do you mean no?”  
“I’m tired of running away from my feelings for you and pretending like they don’t matter. They do and even if they filmed us having sex, I’d still stay.”  
Kurt’s eyes filled with tears then,  
“Really? You would want to stay with me even after this?”  
“You’re stuck with me, Kurt. And even if we weren’t, I’d want to be.”  
Kurt kissed him again and this time it was more passionate and loving and Dave felt something shift inside him.  
“I love you, Kurt. And even if we crash and burn, I want to take a chance on you and our relationship.”  
“I can’t say that I love you, but I am willing to try.”  
They went back to Kurt’s beach house and made love again in the huge bathtub and Dave loved it. It felt right, like he was home.  
Dave broke the news to Pete the next day on their way back to Martha’s Vineyard. Pete did not take it well, calling him every name under the sun, until Dave saw the hickey on Pete’s neck that he did not put there and confronted him. It turned out that Pete and Trenton had gone off to their own private cove for a little late night fun when they realized it had been Dave and Kurt they had heard while they were left at the clambake.  
Dave felt relieved when he heard it and wished Pete well. He headed back to Boston then and hoped beyond hope that his agent had secured another deal with the Bruins for him. Things looked to be going well in negotiations when he was called into the offices toward the beginning of September. He and Kurt were doing the long distance thing and it had been working. It turned out that the public loved Dave and Kurt together, especially after Kurt’s agent had dropped the story about Trenton seeing a new hot guy, named Pete. They were still popular months later. Dave missed Kurt whenever they were apart, which was more times than he could count.  
As he entered the general manager’s office he saw the owner, his agent, and the general manager sitting. His heart sank, they never called players in to the owner unless they were being released or traded. He sat down and listened to a long-winded talk from the owner about their gratitude for his efforts to win the cup, but they were trading him. After he heard trade he felt his body go numb. His mind raced a mile a minute as he anticipated the worst. He was being traded to the Columbus Blue Jackets, the worst team in the NHL, or the New York Islanders. He fucking hated that team.  
And then the General Manager told him he was being traded for a new goalie along with his entire line and some of their future picks to the New York Rangers. He was still pissed about being traded because of his injury, but the Rangers were rivals to the Bruins, and he would be a hell of a lot closer to Kurt in New York City, than in Boston.  
He said goodbye to his teammates, and he boarded the train headed for New York. He was going to surprise Kurt with the news and hopefully it would be the start of a real relationship. When he arrived at the penthouse suite the doorman, who was now on a first name basis greeted him as if they were old friends. He told him that Kurt was out getting food, but would be back at any moment.  
He told Carl, he’d wait go to Central Park and wait for him near the 77th street entrance. He stopped for a burger and fries at Shake Shack, his absolute favorite burger place in New York City and waited by the entrance for Kurt to show up.   
He finally showed up two hours later looking handsome and sad.  
Dave threw away his bag and stood to greet his boyfriend with a kiss, but Kurt turned his head.  
“Is everything okay, Kurt?”  
Kurt just shrugged.  
“Do you want to talk about it? Or do you just want to walk with me in the park for a bit?”  
Sometimes Kurt just needed his space before he fell apart in front of Dave and while it hadn’t happened too many times previously, Dave just wanted to be there for whatever Kurt needed.  
“I think we need to talk and I don’t think a public park is the best place for it.”  
Dave’s heart sank at that.  
“Okay. Do you want to get a cab and head back to your apartment?”  
“Not really. Do you have a hotel?”  
“What?”  
“A hotel. Are you staying with the team somewhere in the city?”  
“No. That’s why I’m here, Kurt.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I got traded from the Bruins.”  
“Since when!?!?!?’  
“Since this afternoon. I got the pink slip at noon and I got on the first train out of Boston and now I’m here.”  
“And what were you hoping?”  
“That I’d see my boyfriend and we’d celebrate that I got traded to the New York Rangers? Then we’d have sex and then I’d ask for his help in getting me settled in my new city. Apparently you don’t want to do that?”  
“I wish you would have just called me first.”  
“So this is a bad time? Do you have rehearsal tonight? I thought you didn’t have shows on Monday nights.”  
“We don’t, but I did have plans.”  
“Oh. Well, I’m sorry. I can get a hotel for the night if you want.”  
“No, just take my key and go back to my suite. I’ll see you when I’m done.”  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to be an imposition.” Even saying those words hurt Dave’s ears. He figured that he’d go to Kurt’s apartment, wait for hours for him to come home and then have a huge blowout fight, where they’d break up.”  
“It’s fine, David. I’ll call Stefan and have him take your stuff to the suite.”  
“I’ll see you there.”  
Dave wanted to kiss Kurt, but wouldn’t press his luck a second time.  
He went back to Kurt’s place, took a shower, watched a few episodes of Star Trek on Netflix and waited for Kurt to get back.  
He finally fell asleep on the couch about four a.m. and then was woken up by a very loud, very drunk Kurt stumbling through the door.   
He heard another male voice behind him and then the lights were flooding the apartment.  
“Oh, Davey. I forgot you were here. Sorry to wake you up. I just gotta give Marius, I mean, Christian, my copy of Les Miserables.”  
Kurt skipped off and after a few crashes later, he came back with a book. He told Christian that he’d see him tomorrow and to text him that he got home safe.  
Kurt basically ignored Dave and went about his nighttime rituals. Dave knew that he was done, when he heard the door to the bedroom shut. This was the first time he had ever spent at Kurt’s apartment when he did not sleep in Kurt’s bed and that fucking hurt. He tried to assure himself that he and Kurt weren’t broken up yet, but the fact of the matter was that Kurt was just too drunk to do it properly and would as soon as he wasn’t drunk off his ass.  
He had a particularly wonderful wet dream where Kurt was riding him on the beach again and just as it was about to get really good he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes to see that Kurt actually was riding him and was about to come as he bounced on Dave’s cock.  
Dave groaned as Kurt opened his eyes and the lust blown vibrant blue and green he saw reflected back at him made Dave thrust in earnest. He quickly took over and rode out his orgasm as he Kurt sighed and came with a shudder.  
They sat in silence on the couch as the thickness of the silence seem to fill the room.  
Finally Kurt got off with a hiss and cleaned up the mess they had made.  
“You want to tell me what that was about, Kurt?”  
“I just needed you. I’ve missed you so much and I couldn’t resist. I hope you’re not mad.”  
“Mad? Why would I be mad? Be woken up that way? It’s really hot.”  
“Good.”  
“Still, we need to talk, clearly. So what’s going on?”  
“I’m auditioning for a new Broadway show that’s coming back.”  
“I take it, you’re auditioning for Les Miserables.”  
“How did you know?”  
“You called Christian, Marius last night and then giggled hysterically.”  
“Oh yeah, Christian is also auditioning. I’m auditioning for Enjolras.”  
“Great. I love that book and the play.”  
“You’ve seen Les Mis?”  
“Yeah. Santana made me see it when the traveling version came to Boston.”  
“Well, anyway, the director of the show is not as lenient as the one from Grease was. He doesn’t like the publicity factor with us. And he basically told me that if I wanted a part in this production, I’d have to break up with you.”  
“And you’re thinking about it.”  
“I love this play, David. It’s been my dream since I was a boy to be Cosette and sing a “A Heart Full of Love” with Marius. And now I have a chance to be in my mother’s favorite production as well.”  
“So you have to take it.”  
“But I don’t want to break up with you either.”  
“Is that why you wouldn’t kiss me yesterday?”  
“There are paparazzi all over the city, David. I couldn’t risk my director finding out. I guarantee there will be a story about how we were spotted together yesterday. People live for that kind of thing and that’s exactly what the director doesn’t want.”  
“Great. So you’re thinking of your career over our relationship.”  
“Was it even that great of a relationship? All we ever do is fight and then make up. I mean half the time you’re on the road anyway. So it’s not even a real relationship.”  
“Not a real relationship? So that’s why I always stop in New York City after every road game to have sex with you and call you ever fucking night, regardless of where I am to talk to you until you fall asleep, or tell you that I love you and don’t want anyone else. It’s not a real relationship? Well if this isn’t real, then I sure as hell don’t know what a real relationship is.”  
“David don’t act like a petulant brat about this.”  
“I’m not. I really am legitimately fucking hurt that you would just break up with me to land a part on Broadway. I mean I get it, playing Enjrolas or whatever the fuck his name is, is more important than me loving you and supporting you and being there for you whenever you fucking need it. My bad, I’ll be sure to never do that again.”  
Dave pushed Kurt off him and quickly dressed.   
Kurt kept trying to explain himself and why it was so important, but Dave’s mind was running like crazy. He still had to get a new apartment, have someone pack up his old one and ship it there, and set up housing for the time being.  
He started to leave when Kurt called after him.  
“Where are you going to go, David? You don’t know anyone here besides me.”  
“That’s no longer any concern of yours, Kurt. What I do now is my business alone. Have a nice life.”  
He could feel the tears dripping down his face as he rode the elevator with Kurt’s manservant, Enrico.   
He walked into the warm sunshine and called his agent. He needed to move on with his life.  
XxXxXxXx  
Six Months Later  
It was now May 31, Memorial Day, and David was in Game 7, trying to make it to the Eastern Conference Finals. The Penguins had already made it, and now he was hoping the Rangers could win at home and send them. He scratched his beard as he sat on the bench watching the second line break away on a four on one. Thirty seconds later he was standing and shouting as Rick Nash scored his fourth goal of the playoffs. One goal closer to winning and extending their playoff run.  
He watched the minutes tick off the clock and heard the roar of the crowd and he loved it. Boston had been great and he was grateful for the opportunity to play there and for the Stanley Cup he had won, but New York felt like home. Even when they were being jeered by their own fans, he felt a sense of camaraderie with them. The horn finally sounded to signal the end of the second period. Twenty minutes left to go. He skated off toward the locker room and was wrapping his stick when he heard his phone buzz in the locker. He normally never checked his phone during the game, but he had been waiting to hear if Azimio’s wife and Kurt’s best friend, Mercedes Jones, had her baby yet. Instead, he saw a text from Finn.   
Burt, me, and Kurt are here tonight! Kurt even wore your jersey and is eating wings and drinking beer!  
Dave inhaled a sharp breath when he saw the picture Finn had sent along with it. Kurt was wearing his New York Ranger’s Jersey and he looked adorable with messy face and hands. He recognized the section as it was barely ten rows above where they sat on the bench.  
He took a deep breath and assured the goalie Lundqvist he was perfectly fine and didn’t need to sit this one out. He skated back on the ice and as his eyes caught Kurt’s he thought me might trip and fall on the ice. He looked awesome, which was downright frustrating for Dave.  
He cleared his head, waved to Finn and Burt and then headed out for warm up.   
He prayed his knee held out for the last shift of the night he would be playing. It was toward the end on a power play killing when he found himself with the puck and only the goalie between himself and the net. He thought to himself, what better way to close this game out than with a short- handed goal. And that’s exactly what he did. He heard the crowd roar, his teammates slapping him on the helmet and back and he saw Kurt beaming from ear to ear and clapping like a maniac. He swore he even saw Kurt wipe a tear from his eye.   
After the game and the press conference, Dave left the player’s entrance and hoped to get home in time for some late night Jeopardy and that cold beer he’d been saving for after the game. Instead Kurt was waiting for him still wearing the Jersey, still looking hot and poised and haughty as ever.  
“Hi, David.”  
“Hi.”  
“I was hoping we could go somewhere and talk.”  
“Sure, I guess. What did you have in mind?”  
“How about your place? I heard from Santana it’s fucking awesome.”  
“She only likes it, because when I’m not there, I let her watch porn on my enormous television.”  
“Still, I’d like to see it.”  
“Okay, but I do have to fly to Pittsburgh tomorrow to get ready for the next series.”  
“Alright.”  
Kurt offered Dave the use of his town car, and Dave was too tired to argue.  
They arrived in Brooklyn a half hour later and Dave let him into his two-bedroom apartment.  
“You live in Brooklyn? Isn’t that sort of a long commute for work?”  
“I didn’t want to live in Manhattan. Too many painful memories.”  
“Let me guess, because of me.”  
“I’d love to say that you had nothing to do with it, but yes, because of you.”  
Kurt sighed and sat down on Dave’s couch.  
“I’m sorry that I hurt you, David.”  
“Whatever. I’m over it.”  
“You are?”  
“Oh yeah. I mean now that I’m single and on the road so much I can just pick up random groupies to fuck. You were right one night stands are so much fun!”  
Kurt looked shocked and slightly devastated at that.  
“You’re having one night stands now? What the hell did I do to you?”  
Kurt looked on the verge of freaking out and Dave sighed and sat on the couch.  
“No. That was just a pathetic attempt at humor. I was being sarcastic. I’m not over you, Kurt. Lord knows I have tried, but I just don’t want to have sex with anyone, because they aren’t you. And I hate dating because the guys who are interested are after my money, not because they like me. I think this just serves as a painful reminder that I’ll never have anyone actually love me for me or want to be with me. I’m learning to accept it.”  
Dave finally shut up when he realized Kurt was looking sadder by the minute.  
“Please, Kurt. Stop with the wounded puppy look. The last thing I want is for your sympathy or for you to feel sorry for poor, pathetic David. I don’t need your charity pity.”  
“I don’t pity you, David. I am legitimately horrified at what I did to you. First of all, you are loved. I still do love you and I’m sorry that I ever made you feel bad. Second, I am an idiot. I thought that landing Enjolras was the only way I would be happy and it wasn’t. I landed it, I’ve been playing it for three months and this whole time, I keep reminding myself that landing that part, lost me you. And so I told Finn and my dad that I missed you. This whole thing tonight was to show you how much I love you. I was willing to dress up in your jersey and eat wings and drink beer, because I know it would make you happy. And then I called my director and told him I was going to see you whether or not he liked it. And you know what he said? So? I don’t give a shit what you do and basically implied that it was actually Christian who made a huge fuss about it, because he wanted to get into my pants.”  
“And you want me to what? Forgive you and pretend like you didn’t break up with me and stomp on my heart? Because as fun as that was, I don’t want to experience that ever again.”  
“No. I just want you to know that I’m going to fight all those groupies for you. I will prove to you that I love you and that I’m worth taking a risk on again. This time, I’m not looking for sex, or for a fling, or to curb my loneliness. I’m looking for forever. You told me once that you don’t marry fun, you marry complicated. And we, David, are complicated.”  
Dave sighed and looked at Kurt again.  
“I might regret this, but I believe you. I have missed you so much it hurt to breathe. And I love you still and I’ll love you always.”  
“So kiss me then.”  
And David did.  
Kurt sighed into the kiss and then moved to deepen it. He finally took a step back and touched Dave’s face.  
“You grew a beard.”  
“I did.”  
“Any particular reason why?”  
“It’s a hockey tradition. You don’t shave until the playoffs are over.”  
“I like it. I never thought I would, but I like it.”  
“Yeah?”  
“What do you say to making up? Too soon for that?”  
“Never for us, Kurt.”  
Dave pulled Kurt to himself and kissed him again. He had been having fantasies all night since seeing Kurt in his jersey. He would fuck it off him.  
He led Kurt to his bed and quickly removed his clothing. Kurt went to remove his clothes, but Dave stopped his hands.  
“Take off everything but the jersey.”  
“Jersey, huh? Someone got a kink?”  
“Do you understand how fucking hot it is that you are wearing my jersey and that you wore it to a game I was playing in? I was so hard the rest of the game. All I wanted to do was go into the stands and push you to the nearest bathroom and fuck you through the wall.”  
“Well, maybe next game.”  
Kurt just smiled up at Dave and that definitely caused Dave’s cock to jump.  
“I like the sound of that. But right now, I want to fuck you while you wear my jersey.”  
Dave found his condoms and lube and threw them at Kurt.  
“I want you to prepare yourself like you did the day you woke me up.”  
Kurt took the lube and squeezed some on his fingers. He quickly started fingering himself and whimpering as he saw Dave cover his shaft with a condom and lube himself up.   
“Come ride the Zamboni, baby.”  
Kurt looked at him like he had grown two heads.  
“It’s the thing they clean the ice with between periods.”  
“That was terrible, word play, Dave.”  
“Fine, come ride my cock.”  
“Gladly.”  
Kurt sank down slowly onto Dave’s cock and they both sighed as their skin joined. Dave gripped Kurt’s hips and began to thrust up into him as Kurt thrust down. He knew the second he hit Kurt’s prostate because he clenched even tighter. Then Dave opened his eyes and saw the jersey riding up as Kurt rode him. It was so hot and so perfect, that Dave couldn’t even think of words to think, let alone say to describe the feeling of fucking the man he loved while wearing his jersey.  
And then Kurt grabbed his own hair and wailed as he came without so much as a brush of his cock.  
“Oh god, Daviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid.”   
Dave joined him soon afterward and felt himself dozing off.  
He tried to stay awake, but the feeling of Kurt slumped into his chest and the satisfaction of having the man he loved back in his life was too much.  
An hour later, Kurt had called for some food and was finishing his Moo Shoo pork when Dave stepped out of the shower. He didn’t bother to wear anything other than a pair of boxers. He sat down and ate a spring roll and some orange chicken and watched an episode of Scrubs with Kurt on his couch. This just felt right. The domesticity, the closeness, the takeout food. He could get used to it.  
Kurt cleaned up and turned back to him.  
“So, what do you foresee is next for us?”  
“I don’t know. Some more sex, sleep, then refueling?”

“I’m not just talking about tonight, David.”  
“Ohhh, looks who suddenly interested in planning out our future. So what our future kid’s names, Kurt?”  
“I like Elizabeth for a girl, which was my mom’s name.”  
Dave nearly dropped his glass of water in shock.  
“I was joking, Kurt.”  
“I’m not. I know I said no commitment ever and made fun of you, but I’m tired of playing that game. I want forever and I want it with you. I want kids and a dog that farts when it gets old and trying to explain the birds and the bees to our kids when they get old enough.”  
Dave was wavering between shock, excitement, terror, and overwhelming love for the man standing in front of him.  
“Well first of all, how many kids are you planning on?”  
“I don’t know two at least.”  
“I say three.”  
“Fine, three.”  
“So we’re having kids then?”  
“Yep, and we’re getting married and we’re buying a house in Lima, because New York City is not the place where we are raising our kids, especially when our families are in Lima.”  
“Okay. Sounds like you really do have it all planned out.”  
“The only thing we don’t have planned out is your proposal to me. Dahlias, Diamonds, and Damon’s. My preference for flowers, jewelry, and restaurant when it happens.”  
Dave laughed out loud at the absurdity of this situation. He had started the night just trying to win a fucking hockey game, and he had ended the night having not only done that, but winning the love of his life, forever.   
He simply picked up a pen and wrote them down and then Kurt was in his lap again kissing him and telling him how much he loved him and how much he missed him.  
Kurt then sat back and looked at him as if he was contemplating whether or not to say something.   
“Just spit it out, Kurt.”  
“Umm, well you know how you hate my apartment and think it’s pretentious to have a cook, manservant, and chauffeur?”  
“Yeah. I recall it.”  
“Well, what would you say if I said that I got rid of them all?”  
“Got rid of as in…?”  
“Not like murder, you doofus. Like I gave up my apartment in hopes to win you back.”  
“You thought going homeless would accomplish that?”  
“Well, I wasn’t trying to be homeless. I was trying to be romantic.”  
“Because not having a place to live is so romantic.”  
“You’re being obtuse, David.”  
“No, I’m not. I’m messing with you. So when are you moving your crap in?”  
“My stuff is not crap. And I’ll have it moved in tomorrow. I am keeping the chauffeur though. It’s just good sense.”  
Dave rolled his eyes,  
“Fine whatever. We have a chauffeur. Now let’s go back to that making out thing. I like that better than talking.  
And then Dave found himself back in his bedroom with Kurt lying on the bed looking up at him longingly and Dave decided to try something new.  
So he bent down and spread Kurt’s ass cheeks and began to lick around his hole. It wasn’t so bad he thought, so he decided to delve deeper and he poked his tongue in and around and judging from the cries from Kurt urging him on and his hand holding his head in place, he was doing an okay job.   
He really decided to go to town then and started riming Kurt like he had only ever seen on pornos before and before he could blink; Kurt was yelling out and coming all over the sheets.  
Dave kissed his fluttering hole one last time and then leaned back on his haunches.  
“I take it I get an A for my efforts?”  
“You get all the awards ever for that. You are never getting rid of that beard.”  
“You like the beard that much?”  
“That’s unlike any rim job I’ve ever had before.”  
Dave’s heart bled a little at the mention of other men before him, but he brushed it off. Kurt was with him now and Kurt was his. Nothing to worry about.  
Dave decided it was time for a fresh start, new beginnings, and so he told Kurt something he had been thinking about for a while.  
“I want you to fuck me.”  
“But you always top.”  
“I know, but I trust you. I love you, and I have wanted this for a long time. I’ve never done it before, because I never felt close enough to anyone else to let them. But you are my future, my everything, and I want to give this first to you. So you always know that I’m yours.”  
Kurt took the lube from the bed and lathered himself up.  
“We’ll have to go slow. The first time is always painful, so as much as I know it will feel good, you have to deal with that too.”  
Kurt slowly worked him open, pausing every few seconds to let Dave adjust and then Kurt touched something deep inside Dave that had him seeing stars and cursing.  
“What the fuck was that?”  
“That’s the prostate, Dave. The thing you hit in me that drives me crazy and you know I’m about to come. That’s what I just hit and I’m going to try my best to hit it everytime I’m inside you, so you understand how amazing you feel inside me. That’s what I want to give you.”  
Dave just moaned as Kurt continued to brush over it with his fingers. Then, too soon in Dave’s opinion, Kurt was removing his finger and then suddenly something much larger was filling the void. And holy fuck, did it hurt. Kurt had been absolutely right, but he took his time again and when he was full and had adjusted he told Kurt to move.  
And Kurt kept true to his promise. Once he found Dave’s prostate he managed to hit it dead center almost each time he thrust and Dave knew he wasn’t going to last. He cried out a warning to Kurt to slow down, to let it last, and Kurt just laughed at him,  
“Baby, I can guarantee this is not the last time we are ever going to do this. Now that I’ve had a taste of what your ass feels like around my cock, I’m not giving it up, ever.”  
Kurt continued to thrust and Dave continued to wail.  
Kurt kept telling Dave how good he was, how right he felt and then he stopped moving.  
“What’s wrong, Kurt?”  
Kurt looked at him with the most intense eyes he had ever seen,  
“How many were there after we broke up? How many men were you with?”  
Dave tried to move his ass back on Kurt’s cock, but his long, bony fingers held him in place.  
“None, okay. I didn’t sleep with one single person after we broke up. I was too heartbroken. Are you happy?”  
“So, you’re saying you’re mine?”  
“Yes, yours. Only yours.”  
Kurt snapped his hips forward again and continued to thrust violently into Dave.  
Dave moved his hand to his cock and began to fist himself as Kurt thrust into him.  
“Yeah, fuck your hand, while I fuck your ass. You look so good baby around my cock. Come for me.” Kurt reached around and grabbed Dave’s hair and jerked his head back.  
Dave bit out a groan and spilled all over his hand. He hadn’t even expected that, but the mere words and bitchy command in Kurt’s tone had triggered every kink he had.  
He could feel Kurt spilling into him and he sighed.   
Kurt rolled off Dave and stared up at the ceiling.  
“You have fucking glow in the dark stars on your ceiling?”  
“Yep.”  
“You’re a dork.”  
“Whatever. By the way, Kurt. How many guys did you sleep with while we were broken up?”  
“None. I was also hurting too. Why do you ask?”  
“Oh just making sure we didn’t need to get tested again, considering you didn’t use a condom.”  
“You’re an asshole you know that?”  
“What? I know you’re clean! You send me the new report every three months like clockwork. I think you’re the asshole for still holding that over my head.”  
Kurt snippily replied,  
“I couldn’t even fit into your condoms anyway. I don’t wear bigfoot size.”  
“Now you’re making fun of me for being too large? I think your cries of ecstasy belie your true feelings, Mr. Hummel.”  
Kurt just giggled into Dave’s side,  
“I love you Mr. Karofsky.”  
“I love you more, Mr. Hummel.”  
The next day they went out into the city, got some bagels in the city, drank some coffee, and made out in Central Park.   
The next week the stories read about Mr. Karofsky and Mr. Hummel, back together again, the hockey player for the Rangers and the Broadway celebrity, making love and memories all over New York City as if it were their own personal playground. And even though it wasn’t easy for the two men, it was always worth it.


End file.
